Episode 8575 (22nd August 2019)
Plot A horrified Priya tells Jacob he must be joking although Jacob is convinced Priya was hitting on him. Jamie and Andrea are furious that Kim went behind their backs and spoke to the headmaster of Baswick Green, although after Kim and Graham leave the room, Andrea tells Jamie that Kim has a point. Jai informs Rishi that Laurel told Nicola they have an investor. Afterward, Rishi asks Jai to attend Frank's funeral. Jai refuses but Harriet insists he has a duty to attend as Frank's employer and states Megan also needs him there. Andrea tries to persuade Jamie of the merits of sending Millie to Baswick Green over Robblesfield Primary but Jamie refuses to send his daughter to a private school. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy gets emotional as she looks through photos of Frank for the order of service. A guilt-ridden Amy can't stand watching her so rushes off. Andrea doesn't understand why Jamie is so against sending Millie to Baswick Green. Graham explains Kim sent Jamie to board when he was young and he's carrying a lot of scars because of it. Priya heads to the shop and informs David and Leyla that Jacob has accused her of coming onto him. At the same time, Jacob tells Liv that Priya threw herself at him. Liv doesn't believe it but Jacob is adamant she did so Liv insists he needs to tell David. Tracy is upset that there aren't any pictures of her and Frank when she was a child. Soon conversation turns to where Frank's wake is going to be held with the pub closed. Vanessa insists Tug Ghyll will be fine as they aren't going to get a big turn out as everyone believes Frank caused the factory fire and stole charity money. Priya explains how Jacob was upset so she rested her hand on his leg for support and insists there was nothing sexual about it. At that moment, Jacob and Liv appear in the shop. When Priya apologises to Jacob for confusing him, Jacob realises he's jumped to the wrong conclusions but explains he thought that's why she was being nice to him. Andrea continues to try to persuade Jamie that going to Baswick Green will be best for Millie. Tracy refuses to believe Frank set the factory on fire and stole the charity money, citing the fact that the police didn't find the money as proof. She orders Kerry to give her the factory staff's phone numbers so she can invite them to the funeral but Kerry states there's no any point as none of them are going to attend. Jamie agrees to send Millie to Baswick Green. The beer garden fridge has been turned off leaving only warm beer and bubbly. Charity accuses Brenda of trying to sabotage her but Brenda insists she has no idea what she's talking about. David, Leyla and Priya realise Jacob thought Priya was coming onto him due to Maya grooming him although Jacob insists he just read the situation wrong and it was nothing to do with Maya. After Jacob storms out, it dons on David and Leyla how much Maya messed with Jacob's head. Priya promises them they'll get Jacob back but David no longer believes that's true. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast None. Locations *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Beer garden and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes